Blind Kringle
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Lumpy, Handy, and Mole are spending time with each other on Christmas Eve, but things get a little heated when Handy leaves the room. LumpyxMole. Rated M for smut. NOT PART OF MY AU


**Before you start reading the fic, I want everyone to know that this story is NOT a part of my Happy Tree Friends AU. Yes everyone is human, that doesn't mean it's a part of the AU. And since it's not part of the AU, that means two things:** **1- Mole never had an eye transplant so he's still blind, and** **2- Handy has his little nubs instead of actual hands. I want to clarify that before we get started.**

 **I own nothing of Happy Tree Friends. All credit goes to Mondo Media.**

Christmas Eve was usually a crazy night for the Tree Friends, for better or for worse: some of them, like Cuddles, Toothy, and Giggles, are going around for last minute Christmas shopping to see if there was anything else they wanted while others, like Lifty and Shifty, are going from house to house to see what they can grab without being caught. The rest are relaxing at their homes and waiting for Christmas Day to arrive.

Handy leaned forward to take the straw between his teeth to sip his drink, and pulled back to rest against the couch cushions. He was invited by Mole to have a small Christmas party at his house, but the orange-haired male only became the third wheel as he saw Mole and Lumpy being the couple they are. If he had hands, he would have the ability to facepalm at why he decided to be there. Then again, if he wasn't there, there were a multitude of things the two lovers might do. The thought only made him sigh.

"You know Handy, you could have brought Petunia with you so you wouldn't feel left out." Mole turned around to face him with a blank look. Handy had the urge to turn his head away, but he sadly couldn't without the right appendages, so he instead brought up one of his legs to push the violette away. "You said only me. I thought you would invite her yourself."

"If she was here, it would kinda be weird," Lumpy spoke from the other side of the couch with a smile. "I don't think it's a good idea to have three guys and a girl in the same room, even if two of the guys are homosexual. By the way Handy, how did you like your present?"

"You couldn't have brought a better object to insult me with," Handy pointed a nub to the pair of purple gloves that lay on the coffee table in front of him. "You got me gloves, Lumpy. GLOVES. I can't wear them because I have no hands!"

"I think he was trying to cheer you up." Mole replied before he felt the tip of a Christmas cookie press against his lips, and he opened his mouth to take a bite. Handy sighed again before standing up. "Anyway I'm going to the bathroom."

"How are you able to pee without hands?" Lumpy asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Don't question my ways." The other called as he made his way up the stairs. Mole leaned against the bluenette as they watched their favorite Christmas classics, and Lumpy had his arms wrapped about the violette's waist in response and seated the other between his legs. Mole closed his eyes and leaned back until he felt a tiny nudge against his backside. "Lumpy."

"I can't help it considering the position we're in." Lumpy tilted his head so their lips could connect, causing Mole to turn around completely and deepen the kiss. They pulled away briefly and the violette straddled the other's lap and blinked. "What are you wearing anyway? You never told me."

"I'm dressed as Santa, although you probably don't know what he looks like." Mole ran his hands against the outfit, feeling the material and mentally noting that it was handmade. He pulled back when his hand ran against a hard bulge planted between the bluenette's legs, causing a grunt to be heard from the man beneath him. "Keep doing that and I might lose control of myself."

"Then don't hold back." With that statement alone, Lumpy pinned the violette on the couch and slammed their lips together in a rough kiss as he began to grind their hips together. Mole moaned into the kiss as his hands grabbed onto Lumpy's hair tightly and pulled on it. Lumpy's fingers slipped under the black turtleneck, along with the blind man shivering at the touch, to pinch a nipple. Mole gasped and allowed the other to insert his tongue in his mouth and collide with his own in a battle for dominance.

The two pulled away and Lumpy almost lost it right then and there when he saw the other man's flushed face and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Oh my God you're so beautiful." He gasped as he nibbled on the other's neck while his hands began to tug on the black slacks below him. Mole lifted his hips to help the bluenette, and sighed in relief when his erection was freed from its confines. He spread his legs and gave the other man a seductive gaze. "If you're going to do something, do it now before I lose my mind."

Lumpy took no time in pulling down his own pants and position his member against the other's entrance, knowing that Mole never needed preparation for he adjusted to Lumpy's size quickly. The bluenette took in a deep breath and slowly pushed in, causing Mole to arch off of the couch and hold onto him. In an instant, Lumpy began to thrust at a fast and hard pace, and Mole held him tighter as his moans began to echo throughout the entire room despite him being quiet during sex. Lumpy pulled on the turtleneck and began to suck and bite on the skin underneath, making sure to leave plenty of marks as he thrusted as hard as he could. "Oh God," Mole gasped out as he tilted his head back from the pleasure. "O-Oh God."

"I didn't know you could make sounds like this," Lumpy whispered in his ear. "I wonder what other sounds you can make." The seductive tone in his voice had the violette moan louder as his prostate was struck again and again. Lumpy trailed one hand down to stroke his dripping member in time with his thrusts and soon found himself losing rhythm. Mole ripped the bluenette off of him and crashed their lips together again to muffle another moan before collapsing on the cushions, feeling his release beginning to make itself noticeable. He held onto the man above him and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he came over Lumpy's hand and the turtleneck.

Lumpy thrusted a few more time before exploding inside of the violette, receiving another moan as he did so. He let out the breath he was holding in and slowly pulled out, watching the semen he released ooze its way out of the other's hole and onto the couch. Lumpy leaned forward to peck a passionate kiss on Mole's lips and smiling at him. "Merry Christmas, Mole."

"Merry Christmas, Lumpy." Mole replied before pulling the other into another kiss.

"I leave for five minutes and I come back to this." The couple jerked their heads to see Handy at the doorway to the room. Mole's face turned beet red as he hid in Lumpy's arms and closed his legs. Handy sighed and would place a hand on his hip if he had one and took another step into the room. "Whatever. I expected this of you, but I'm not sitting on that couch until you clean your mess."

After a half hour, the three continued watching TV until the clock on the wall chimed 10:00. Handy stood up and stretched before making his way towards the front door. "Well I should get going if I don't want Petunia wondering where I am."

"That seems fair." Handy stood in front of the closed door and frowned, turning back to the couple with a growl. Lumpy stood up in response and held the door open for him. "Tell Petunia I said hi."

"Will do." Lumpy watched him go before closing the door behind him and returning to his seat next to Mole. The violet-haired man curled up next to the other and closed his eyes. "Stay the night, okay?"

"Sure." Lumpy leaned forward to grab the TV remote and quickly switched it off, grabbing whatever empty cups and plates were on the table and throwing them away. He lifted Mole off of the couch bridal style and made his way to the bedroom.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to get to sleep as they had hoped.


End file.
